Rose Underground: Another Kingsleigh in Wonderland
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: When Alice's niece stumbles into Underland after Alice's 2nd time there the movie and things in "Wonderland" get out of hand... I do not own any part of Disney or Alice in wonderland. DISCONTINUED
1. Prefix

**Prefix:**

**8 years earlier:**

"Aunt Alice?" A small, blonde girl, about the age of 6, asked.

"Yes, Rose?" A, somewhat older, yet similar looking girl replied, sitting down on the bed with her.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" The young girl, Rose asked quietly.

"Sure." Alice said with a soft smile. Alice Kingsleigh, age 14 at the time, had been baby-sitting her niece Rose. Her sister, Margaret, who was 13 years older than Alice, was out working late again, for her husband was always away on "business trips", so she had to work to keep up the income for her family.

"And, boy, do I have a story for you."

"Is it scary? Is it a true story?" Rose asked, curiously.

"If you believe its true, than it is. And, it is only scary if you think of it as scary." Alice replied calmly. "This tale is a repetitive dream of mine. It all started when I was about your age…"

Alice told a story of rabbits with stopwatches, evil queens, cards that painted roses red, disappearing cats, talking caterpillars, and a land where you must be as mad as a hatter to survive. Rose stared at Alice as she told her tale, wide-eyes and filled with awe. Towards the end, Rose began to grow sleepy.

"Good night, Rose." Alice said, turning out the lamp and leaving the small, pastel pink bedroom.

***

About a half hour later, Rose, wearing a pale purple nightgown, came into the den of her home. In the den was her aunt, Alice, reading her favorite story,_ Wuthering Heights_, by the lit fireplace.

"Aunt Alice?" Rose asked

"Rose? Why are you awake at this hour?" Alice asked.

"I…I had a…. a nightmare." She said quietly.

"Oh, my." Alice said, putting her book down on the end table. She stood up, walked over to Rose, and picked her up. She held her like a child in her arms.

"Can you re-tuck me in?" Rose asked with a puppy-dog face. Alice nodded.

She carried her back to her small bedroom and placed her down on her bed. Rose scrambled under the covers and Alice tucker her in.

"I think I know how to avoid nightmares…" Alice said, smiling.

"Oh! What? What is it?" the small girl asked excitedly.

"All you have to do is pinch yourself and you'll wake up from the nightmare. That's what my father told me when I was your age. And when you wake, tell yourself that it was all…." Alice trailed off into thought.

"All what, Aunt Alice?" Rose asked, curiously."

"It was all just a dream…?" Alice said quietly. "Curiouser and curiouser." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, sweet dreams, dear Rose. Your mother will be home shortly. I'll see you soon." Alice said, leaving the room once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Alice

**Chapter One: Welcome Home, Alice**

_* Rosalie Alice Kingsleigh *__

* * *

_

My name? Rose Alice Nicol… Rose Alice _Kingleigh._

My age? Thirteen years.

My dream... no... my _**destiny**_? To find Wonderland.

I looked over at the sea. The salty breezes blew through my matted, blond hair. I always come to this grassy point off the coast to think. It also reminds me of so much. My aunt, Alice, the closest family member to me, is a common thought. I missed her greatly. She left for China two years ago. That is why I'm here tonight. Alice is sailing home and should be back tomorrow morning. I haven't seen her since I was nine. My dreadful father, Lowell Nicolson, may the Jabberwocky spit on his name, sent me to an awful boarding school. I do not consider my father. He means nothing to me. He's a monster. He started cheating on my mother a week after their wedding. Alice knew. She told me, and when Lowell found out I knew, he sent me away.

I was starting to feel sleepy. I'm most likely going to dose….off….

***

I was falling. Down, down, down a deep, dark hole. I flailed and spun, flipping in all directions. I've had this dream before. I was in Wonderland… or, on my way, at least. I fell and fell. My dream self soon got the hang of it. I speedily floated down the rabbit hole. I hit a marble surface. It was hard and stiff, yet smooth and cool. I soon realized I was lying on the ceiling. I fell and landed on the real ground with a thud. I pushed off the hard tile and stood up, dizzily. I shook my head and looked around the circular room. Doors lined the walls. There were so many, but which was the one that led to Wonderland? I heard a faint knocking. I look around the room once more. It sounded like it came from behind a tall curtain. I pushed the blue material aside. It revealed a small door, about a foot high. The knocking was coming from behind that door. The knocking grew louder. It soon became scratching. Soon, the noise ceased. I crouched down to the floor and peeked through the small keyhole. Nothing was there. I slowly backed away. Then there were faint footsteps.

"SHREEEEEEAK!" squawked the Jabberwocky as it broke a giant hole through the wall where the small door was. I screamed and scrambled around the room. A small table appeared in the middle of the room. I climbed up onto it as the Jabberwocky came fully into the room. I jumped to try and reach the opening that moved to the ceiling to get into the rabbit hole. I just couldn't reach! I shrieked and screamed, but the beast showed no mercy as it swung its claw at me. It opened its giant mouth to let out another squawk.

"OUUUGAAA!" it shouted. It sounded more like a ships horn. The Jabberwocky then turned into a puff of smoke. Soon enough the entire room vanished away into a puff of smoke as well. My eyes flashed open.

***

The sun shone brightly in my light blue eyes. I covered my face with my hands to block out the light. Than it hit me. The sound that woke me was a ship! Alice had returned! I looked over at the docks in the harbor, and sure enough, there was a large ship labeled "**Wonder"**. I jumped up with joy and ran down the grassy point and down to the harbor at top speed. I saw people getting off the boat. Then, I saw her, and older version of me, being followed by a big, blue butterfly. I smiled widely.

"Alice!" I yelled. The

* * *

blond girl turned around. Her smiled widened. She threw her arms open as soon as I reached her and pulled me into a hug.

"Rose! I've missed you so!" Alice said sweetly. She released me from her hug. I helped her with her luggage and explained how I waited here all night as we walked back to my house.

***

I unlocked my front door and let Alice go first. She looked around the room as I took her luggage form her.

"Welcome home, Alice." I said smiling. "I'll bring this to your room."

I pulled her suitcases into the guestroom.

"So, where's your mother?" Alice asked, stepping into the room.

"Work." I replied. "She works from 6am to 11:30pm. She's out all day except Saturday and Sunday." I looked over at the nearest wall clock. It was 11am.

"Poor Margaret…" Alice mumbled. "How long has this been going on?" She asked curiously.

"Ever since she divorced my fa…Lowell." I said.

"He was a bad man. You shouldn't be ashamed of disliking him. He is not father material." Alice said strongly.

I nodded in agreement. "And I thank my lucky stars that I look nothing like him."

"Your more like my little clone." Alice said giggling. I laughed too. It was the truth; I looked like a mini Alice.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alice asked me as she led me out of the room and into the den. I look at her curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you mum is out and we've got half a day ahead of us, so we might as well enjoy ourselves." Alice said, giving me a wink. I smiled at her idea.

"Does shopping sound alright?" I asked curiously. Alice nodded and smiled softly. She handed me my coat and grabbed her purse. She had never take her jacket off so she was out the door before I could pull my coat's sleeve right side in. I smirked and ran to catch up to her.

***

While we were out, Alice noticed a purple, black, and blue plaid journal in a corner store window. We went into that store and she left with a shopping bag… I think she bought it.

***

We arrived back at my house around 10:30. I was so tired that I went right to my room and got into bed. Shortly after I was under my warm covers, Alice came in and sat on my bed.

"Rose?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you remember when I used to tell you stories when you were younger?" I nodded.

"Well, do you mind if I tell you another?"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Well, a year or two after Lowell sent you away, I stumbled back into Wonderland." She began.

"No way!" I said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Way! I cant believe you still remember that story from so long ago." I nodded happily at her comment.

"Well, I was at a garden party you see…" Alice continued. She told another amazing story of her adventures in Wonderland. She told of clashes of queens and a fierce battle with the great Jabberwocky. I started to dose off as she spoke of leaving for China and seeing Abosolom as a beautiful, blue butterfly. I dozed off into my dreams.

***

I had the same dream as I did the previous night… you know… the one with the Jabberwocky, except nothing turned into smoke, I awoke when it was about to swallow me whole. I got out of bed and checked my wall clock. It was 11:30pm. I walked into the den to find Alice, sitting in an old chair, reading _Wuthering Heights_ by the dim fire.

"Rose?" She said softly. I walked into view, my robe trailing behind me.

"I… I had a nightmare." I said. I watched Alice bookmark her page, stand up and walkover to me. She took my hand and led me back to my room. I climbed into bed once more.

"Do you remember what I told you long ago? I think you were six at the time. It was my father's remedy to escape a nightmare that he passed on to me. Then I passed it on to you." Alice said, taking a seat on my bed again. I thought for a minute or so.

"oh!" I said. "I remember now! I just have to pinch myself." I said.

"And tell yourself it was just a dream. Night Rose. Your mother will be arriving soon." Alice said smiling. She turned down my room lights and left. Its hard to believe that my room was still pastel pink.


	3. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

**Chapter Two: Hide and Seek**

* Rosalie Alice Kingsleigh *

The sun shined brightly through my open window on the far side of the room. I stretched my arms and hopped out of bed, pulling on my soft slippers. I love Saturdays. They're just… good days. My mother was home, so she was probably going to occupy Alice for the day. Maybe I'll meet my friends Lily and Anthony at the garden park. I glided into the kitchen to obviously see my mother and Alice, having a conversation over coffee… how casual.

"Morning, Rose." Alice said, giving me a smile.

"Morning." I said grinning back at her. "Mother, may I go to the garden park today?"

"Only if you finish your chores first." My mother said sternly. I nodded.

"I'm going for a walk." Alice said standing up. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm going to wash up." I said, walking to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair… brushing my hair was difficult. It loved to be knotted. _Sigh_. After I actually got ninety-nine percent of the knots out of my hair, I glided on my slippers all the way back to my irritatingly pastel pink room. When I entered my room, I noticed something… a small blue, purple, and black plaid journal resting on my bed

"Curiouser and curiouser…" I mumbled, walking over to the book. I picked it up to examine it better. I decided that the only way to figure out how it got here was to read it. So, I flipped it open to the first page. In bold script it read _**Alice's Guide to Wonderland**_. A guide to Wonderland? What was Alice up to? I began to read the small journal. It began to explain things like "how to paint white roses red" and "what to do at an unbirthday party." Maybe it's a sign that she believes I'll find Wonderland…

"Rose!" My mother shouted from the kitchen. "Are you doing your chores?" Right… chores…

"Yes, Mother!" I shouted back. I hastily began to fold my clothes and make my bed. Wait… I'm still in my pajamas… So, I pulled on a light blue dress that was actually a hand-me-down from Alice. There was a mud stain my the bottom that she said was from coming out of the rabbit hole for the first time.

Thank goodness! I've finished my stupid chores! I skipped gently into the kitchen with my small duffle over my shoulder. I walked into the room and saw my mother, who was reading the daily post.

"Mother, I've finished all my chores. May I go to the garden park, now?" I asked politely. She gave me a nod meaning "yes" and I skipped to the front door. Before I could place my hand on the doorknob, it opened. Alice stepped into the house.

"Hi there, Rose. Finished your chores and off the garden?" She asked sweetly. I nodded with a smile. I noticed a small tare on her skirt and a smudge of dirt next to it.

"What happened to your skirt?" I asked, pointing to the dirtied area on her skirt.

"Oh, that… I tripped while I was on a walk." She giggled. I laughed, too. Alice went to join my mother and I skipped out the door. I slowly walked my way over to the park. I knew Lily and Anthony, my two best friends who happened to be twins, would be there. They're there everyday. I'm surprised that they've never been to Wonderland… Oh, that reminds me. I pulled the plaid journal out of my duffle and began to read it once more. It was just so fascinating! Oh, how I wish to go to Wonderland!

Well, I eventually made my way over to the garden park and to see none other than Lily and Anthony, chasing each other through the trees and flowers of the massive gardens.

"Lily! Anthony!" I shouted, stuffing the journal back into my duffle. I ran towards them at my fastest speed. They both came to a stop.

"Rose!" Lily shouted, waving wildly, her chestnut hair flowing in the wind. Anthony waved too… his hazel eyes gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. I kind of fancied him… Lily gave me a tight hug when I approached her. Anthony gave me a kind smile. I smiled back, not noticing what I did.

"So, what should we do, now?" Lily asked.

"Hide and seek?" I asked with a shrug.

"Lily's it!" Anthony said, taking off towards the flower patch. I did the same and ran for the trees. I hid behind a rather large one. At that moment, a white flash ran past me… I could have sworn it was a rabbit but… it looked like it had a… a waistcoat on. How peculiar… unless… I darted after it. The White Rabbit! It had to be! I followed it around a few tress until… I tripped over a branch and fell to my knees. When I lifted me head, I was staring down a rabbit hole. This was it. My heart raced. Do I jump? Or just… go? I went with my instincts and slid into the rabbit hole.


End file.
